1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating pin clasp apparatus, and more specifically, to a rotating pin clasp apparatus used for fastening a portable device to fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety pins are extensively used for conveniently fastening two pieces of fabric together for fastening another object to a piece of fabric. It is also possible to attach a safety pin to a portable device so that the portable device can be fastened to materials such as fabric very easily. In this case, the safety pin is part of the structure of the portable device, and is not meant to be removed to from the portable device.
While the portable device having a safety pin is fastened to fabric, the safety pin is serving the purpose of fastening the portable device to the fabric. However, when the portable device is not fastened to fabric, the safety pin is not being used. The owner of the portable device may feel that the portable device does not look very attractive with an exposed safety pin, but has no way of easily removing the safety pin. Moreover, it is also possible that the exposed safety pin may cause injury to the user of the portable device if the user accidentally stubs his or her finger on the unclasped pin.